Heroine
Heroine the name of the woman who cannot be named. She is a woman that wears bright gold armour with white feathery decals. She wears a brown jacket with a green bow. Her main weapon is a variety of scythes in her possession. She tries to fulfill her title as a Hero by helping all she can while she tries to flee from her past identity. Appearance Heroine has orange long hair that is mostly tucked into a golden falcon helmet with wings on each side. As with the gold shoulders; the helmets eyes and the plates at the base of the wings are adorned with sea blue jewels. Her main outfit is a brown coat that is thick and warm. It has several pockets and a large copper fabric collar. Her cape stands out amongst the rest of her rather vivid armour. It is a deep black and is only illuminated by the shining blue stripes it is decorated with. One can assume it is some kind of glowing fabric. Hero mostly shows a rather calmed expression, usually smiling. She has a tendency to smile even though she suffers pain and it can become her downfall when facing tougher opponents. Early Life Hero's early life isn't recorded as clearly as most; she forcibly had to erase her past and even her real name to prevent disaster befalling the land. She was part of a family; the goldbright family that were hunted by the silver family. Both were highly influential groups that had a lot of local influence and the members were heirs to the land. It is rumoured long ago that the Gold and Silver families were of the same blood, but eventually divided. Recently, the Silver clan launched an assault on the Gold clan and wiped them all out, to become the only ones left to take control of the City of Artipan. The event itself was covered as a mere accident. Elise Gold was the only survivor, and took up the name Heroine to go into hiding from them. Her home destroyed and her family dead, she works up from the beginning taking out quests and eventually extends her arm to helping others more than she realized. Subduing and taming dragons was her specialty and it wasn't until communing with a legendary Drakon that she acquired her accidental fame. This caused the Silver clan to put their eyes on her again and leads her into unexpected danger. Silver Clan Rivalry The Silver Queen also goes by a mysterious false name and currently occupies and controls Artipan. Being unable to confront Heroine directly; she sends her spies to keep watch of her activities. Word getting out that the Silver Queen killed the Gold clan as an act of foul play would ruin her reputation. Wendy Shadelight, Reminiscence, Zytrius Luke and Invicible Squall are the main soldiers at her command. Wendy in particular, goes back a longer way with Heroine originally starting as an aggressive friend but became a darker rival as the hatred from the Silver Queen progressed. Heroine was even offered a position to help the Silver Clan for a while which she took up. But eventually the corruption in the clan caused her to leave without warning. The Silver Clan publicly declared war on Heroine despite being a single person accusing her of spy and treason. She is hunted by Wendy Shadelight ever since. The Silver Clan is currently at war with an opposing faction and there seems no signs of it relaxing causing the Silver Queen to keep her focus on her new amassing enemies. Dragonloft Heroine found respite in her early life in the small town of Dragonloft; a small village of people that all had the rare ability to commune with fabled Drakon. Those who lived there were also nomads with no place to go with the dragons they had as pets. Dragonloft was destroyed by the Silver Clan after ten years and only few survived; but the remaining people of Dragonloft vowed to rebuild. Reminiscence's Betrayal Reminiscence was the few soldiers under the Silver Queen who shared much sympathy with Heroine and even gave her words of wisdom. He was a kind man who did not seem to exploit his power. However, after leaving the Silver Clan Heroine eventually discovers Reminiscence is not the man who he appears and exploits his enemies by becoming closer to them.